


jihoon double times

by jjihoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Boyfriends, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, overused plot but I am just so desperate to write a smut, soonyoung accidentally starts liking jihoon when hes in a relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjihoon/pseuds/jjihoon
Summary: overused relationships and predictable plot, but to put it simply, a three part series on soonyoung, jihoon and seungcheol fucking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there's only one thing I want to say;
> 
> I WAS INSPIRED BY NIP PIERCING

soonyoung has lived his life long enough to know how to lie. but one thing he can't lie about is his rent interest for a certain member with grey hair. there's a problem though, the person that's been wandering into his mind is already in a relationship with another member. soonyoung knows how wrong this looks, but honestly his dick can't lie for shit.

 

the end of seventeen's concert is coming and soonyoung has been trying hard to keep his dick down and his mind clear. soonyoung swears that he's seen a horse shoe shaped object poking out of jihoon's shirt. and if soonyoung could guess, it's probably a nipple piercing. he doesn't know when or how jihoon even got that during the entirety of the tour but somehow he did it. soonyoung's mind has been going wild on the numerous things he would do to jihoon only if he had him, how he'd flick the piercing with his tongue and hear jihoon whine and beg to be touched.....

 

“we’d like to thank everyone for coming to this concert, bye!” he hears seungkwan say before all of them bow towards the crowd. soonyoung usually doesn’t want to get off stage, but this time he hasn’t felt so relieved that it’s over. he rushes down stage making some members looking at him weird as he was usually the last ones to go off stage.

 

soonyoung rushes to a bathroom at the far back to have as much privacy as he can. but just he reaches for the bathroom door to open it, he hears a voice that makes him freeze up on the spot.

 

“why are you in such a hurry?”

 

soonyoung feels a single sweat bead trickle down the side of his forehead, he slowly turns around to face the barely 1.64m tall grey haired boy. jihoon looks so beautiful with his sweaty hair sticking to his forehead and neck glistening from sweat. his eyes unconsciously travel downwards to see the horse shoe shaped object poking out of his shirt.

 

soonyoung swallows slowly as a blush start to cover his face. he somehow manages to reply, “i was really urgent to pee since a very long time ago so.”

 

“are you sure? your dick says differently though.” jihoon says. what happens next feels like a dream to soonyoung as he feels jihoon push him into the bathroom and then against the bathroom door. his knees almost buckle when jihoon hands wanders down his body towards his lower region.

 

“i think... you got hard from me. i’ve seen how you look at me soonie, how your eyes travel down to inappropriate areas when you observe me in the mirror when we’re learning a new dance, how your hands can’t stop touching my body when you’re correcting me even though it’s unnecessary. soonie isn’t it naughty of you to think of me this way when you know that cheol and i are dating?”

 

soonyoung feels his heart beat faster knowing that he’s been found out. now they’re going to kick me out of the group he thinks to himself. he prepares for the worst where jihoon tells seungcheol about him and how they’d get into a fight which eveantually leads to him leaving the group. but what jihoon says next surprises him even more.

 

“if you wanted me so badly you could’ve just said so.” jihoon purrs while biting his bottom lip slightly.

 

“h-h-huh? arent’t you cheating on seungcheol if you’re doing these things with me?”

 

jihoon looks down for a moment and then looks up to soonyoung with those needy eyes that soonyoung would burn into his memory. “but i want you too daddy.”

 

soonyoung feels his dominant side come out from the needy tone and the looks he’s receiving and turns them around, slamming jihoon now against the bathroom door.

 

“well i didn’t know you were such a needy slut, wanting to want anyone that wants you. what’ll happen when cheol finds out then? aren’t you scared he’ll leave you? or are you such a whore that you just fuck with anyone that even takes a second look at you.” soonyoung whispers into jihoon’s ear as his right hand gently caresses jihoon’s cheek. jihoon lets out a soft whine from the dirty talk and a shiver of lust travels down his spine.

 

“HEY ARE YALL OKAY IN THERE, YOU’VE BEEN INSIDE THERE FOR QUITE A LONG TIME. IS ANYTHING WRONG?” soonyoung pales as he hears seungcheol’s voice from the other side of the door.

 

soonyoung’s hand wanders to jihoons dick and starts palming at his dick. “answer him,” soonyoung whispers into jihoon’s right ear.

 

“w-we’re fine cheol! soonyoung just got ah-a little sick from the seafood we had at d-dinner, but he’s fine!” jihoon says loud enough for seungcheol to hear.

 

“oh okay come out soon we’re leaving in five minutes!”

 

the sound of footsteps fade and soonyoung can feel the full hardness of jihoon’s dick in his palm. “let’s continue this at home kitten.”

 

jihoon nods enthusiastically and lets out an agreeing whimper. soonyoung gets off jihoon and they both start to sort their clothes out to look presentable.

 

in the van on the way back to their dorm, jihoon sits on the far right while soonyoung sits on the other end. the rest of seventeen seems to be their usual self playing around and talking to each other, not really noticing jihoon and soonyoung's sexual tensions. thankfully for soonyoung, they soon reach their dorm and all thirteen boys rush towards the dorm to wash up and sleep. 

 

"see you in the kitchen at 12," jihoon softly says to soonyoung. 

 

soonyoung waits not so patiently until his digital clock reads 12.00 before he sneaks out of his room careful to not wake any of the sleeping members in the room. he finally reaches the kitchen where the dim light illuminates the area. he peeks in to see jihoon facing away from him looking out the window. soonyoung approaches jihoon carefully and when he reaches him, he wraps his arm around the smaller's waist.

 

"took you long enough, i was about to leave," jihoon says with a hint of annoyance. 

 

"but you still waited though kitten." soonyoung sasses back while nibbling on jihoon's ear. soonyoung's hands slips under jihoon's shirt and starts sliding his hand up his torso. his fingertips glide over a certain cold metal piercing position at jihoon's nipples. jihoon whines when soonyoung's fingers start playing with the piercings. 

 

"you're so irresistible you know that?" soonyoung says before he turns jihoon around. "kiss?" soonyoung asks. jihoon shakes his head and soonyoung completely understands why.

 

soonyoung starts moving south and onto his knees and starts unzipping jihoon's pants. after much struggle soonyoung manages to get jihoon's pants off revealing surprisingly no underwear. jihoon's dick stands hard and soonyoung's mouth waters thinking how it would feel like in his mouth. soonyoung is so impatient that he licks a stripe up jihoon's length before enveloping it into his mouth immediately, not even bothering to tease. soonyoung uses both his mouth and hands to suck jihoon off, making the other moan.

 

jihoon moans when he feels the warmth surround his dick. soonyoung's mouth feels magical wrapped around his dick and jihoon finds it hard to contain the moans that slip out of his mouth. jihoon threads his fingers into soonyoung silky hair and pulls his head closer to him. soonyoung gags a little by the sudden push of his head as jihoon's dick hits the back of his throat. "so fucking good," soonyoung hears jihoon say from above as soonyoung continues to work on his dick.

 

soonyoung reaches up and searches for the cold metal and when he find it, he tweaks the piercing. he continues playing with jihoon's nipples and piercing, twirling the metal between his fingers and occasionally pulling against it. 

 

soonyoung can feel jihoon getting closer to coming when he hears jihoon ragged breaths become heavier and his thighs clench continuously. "i'm so close, a-ah, i-i'm coming...hng.." jihoon whines and not long after soonyoung feels jihoon being taken out of his mouth. cum spills onto soonyoung's face as jihoon uses his hand to jack himself off. after jihoon feels satisfied and lets go of his dick, soonyoung goes forward and starts cleaning up the remaining cum left on his dick. this makes jihoon whine out in over sensitivity with him whining, "s-stop, i'm oversensitive. ahh." 

 

finally when soonyoung lets go of jihoon's dick, he looks up to see jihoon's red blushing face looking upwards in post come satisfaction.

 

jihoon's breathing begins to stabilise after he got down from his high and he looks down to see a sight that he'd consider one of the seven wonders of the world. soonyoung's face painted in his cum, while his eyes are slightly watery from sucking him off. 

 

soonyoung takes his hands and starts collecting the cum on his face and takes his finger into his mouth, sucking sensually while looking upwards, making contact with jihoon's lustful eyes.

 

after a moment, soonyoung stands up from his knees and collects whatever remaining cum on his face and presses his finger into jihoon's mouth. jihoon opens willingly and sucks onto soonyoung's finger. soonyoung feels jihoon's tongue swipe across his finger before he feels jihoon suck frivolously on his finger. soonyoung had to pull his finger out of jihoon's mouth when jihoon got too absorbed in sucking his fingers.

 

"until next time kitten," soonyoung whispers once again against jihoon's ear before kissing the side of jihoon's neck and going back to his room for a fun night with his hand.


	2. you didn't think i knew?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungcheol may or may not have heard what soonhoon did

another late night in the producing studio, another night jihoon knows he'll wake up with bags under his eyes. he's been looking at their new track over and over again and redoing and retouching some parts but for some weird reason, it doesn't sound good to him. he's on his fifth bottle of coke for the night and he can already feel seungkwan's nagging when he comes the next morning on how he should be taking better care of his health before he 'overdoses' like some drug addict. 

 

he yawns for the hundredth time tonight and looks towards the time on his computer screen. '0300' it reads. he sighs to himself. "three hours gone and i've done close to nothing, what a genius you are lee jihoon," he thinks to himself. he searches his mind once more for an ounce of inspiration but nothing comes up.

 

he's frustrated with himself and so he does what he does when he wants inspiration. he opens his private browser and types in a website he's all too familiar with pornhub.com. he browses through the gay section and spots a homemade video that looks promising. his hand gravitates towards that video and clicks on it. the video plays and it starts off with a cute sub being eaten out by his dom. the moans coming out from the sub sounds delicious and sweet. 

 

jihoon's hands starts to travel downwards to his dick and he gives it one hard stoke, making him sigh in relief. without knowing, he starts to pace his stroking at the same pace the sub is desperately stroking his. the sub looks beautiful above the dom with glistening skin and head tilted backwards while his hand is on his dick. the sub looks close to coming and so does jihoon but before jihoon could reach his climax, he hears the door behind him open.

 

as quick as lightning, he pulls his hands out of his hands and slams his computer shut. you'll never know who'll walk in on you in the Pledis building and he sure as hell does not want his CEO to see him jacking off while slacking off work. he turns around still scared as hell that by the off chance it was actually his CEO but sighs in relief once he sees it was just seungcheol.  

 

"god you scared me, i thought you were someone else." he grumbles out. jihoon is both tired from work and edged from not being able to come before seungcheol stepped in. jihoon wants to whine to seungcheol how he needs to 'finish what he started' before he walked in. jihoon was ready to protest to seungcheol and take responsibility but before he could do that, seungcheol spoke first.

 

"maybe you should turn to your boyfriend more to satisfy your needs rather than your hot friend or porn hoonie. you should know better." the words coming out from seungcheol mouth sounds mean and disappointed but somehow jihoon could feel lust behind those negative emotions.

 

jihoon was silent, he really did not know how to act. on one hand, he did technically cheat on seungcheol but on the other hand seungcheol also has been neglecting him (he knows it's because of the big responsibility and stress of being a leader but still jihoon wants some attention right?). 

 

seungcheol laughs for a moment and jihoon still doesn't know how he should properly react. "stunned into silence that i know about what you and soonie have been doing? jihoon i'm really surprised you though no one would know being how loud you are. in the bathroom after the concert? i was out there for five minutes straight while soonyoung was getting you wet. and the night at the dorm? could you be any more quiet? especially in a place with bad sound insulation? god jihoon i didn't know you were such a needy slut." seungcheol says while approaching jihoon with dark eyes.

 

oh? jihoon though to himself. so seungcheol isn't mad with him. jihoon is bad with emotions but he definitely can spot a turned on seungcheol from miles away. and right now, seungcheol is definitely turned on.

 

"why don't you continue what you were doing before i came in huh? go on, touch yourself." seungcheol bends down while whispering in jihoon's ear. "yes daddy," jihoon says on instinct.

 

"oh and by the way, don't you dare ever call anyone daddy except for me. only i can be your daddy and no one else understand?" seungcheol says in a stern voice. jihoon whimpers. 

 

"use your words baby."

 

"yes daddy, you're the only one."

 

"good boy, now let's get on with it."

 

so jihoon continues with what he started. he shyly pulls out his still hard dick and starts to slowly stroke it again. seungcheol's eyes never leave jihoon's as he continues to pleasure his dick. seungcheol's eyes are not the bright and friendly ones fans see, but they are dark and lustful now. the familiar wave of pleasure washes over him with how hot seungcheol's gaze is burning into his eyes and how vulnerable he feels being the only one half dressed. 

 

"play with your nipples baby." seungcheol whispers while finding a spot in the small room to make himself comfortable. jihoon's other hand starts to travel up his body while pulling his shirt over his head and dumping it somewhere in the room, revealing his nipple piercing.

 

"wow, that's unexpected. you even got a nipple piercing without telling me. how was it? how was having another man's hands touch your sensitive nipple while piercing it. did you get turned on too? like how soonyoung played with it and made you soaking wet? what a naughty boy, letting other people touch what's mine." seungcheol says while bringing his dick out and touching himself. jihoons whimpers from the dirty talk as his hands then travels towards the cold metal and playing with it. he twirls the piercing around his fingers and occasionally pulls on it making him hornier and even noisier.

 

suddenly, the usually cold studio feels hot as the two horny boys continue pleasuring themselves in front of each other. "hoonie you look so hot like a wet dream. that's right keep touching yourself like the dirty whore you are. so good hoodie, so good for me." seungcheol chimes in and jihoon can't help but let out even more lewd moans and whines for seungcheol.

 

"daddy, daddy, so close. hoonie wants to come, can hoonie come pretty please? he's been a good boy." jihoon begs in submission.

 

"no, you are not allowed to come. only when i say you can then you are allowed to come. now come here and suck me off." seungcheol firmly says while spreading his legs. jihoon stops his motions, gets on all fours and starts to crawl like a cat across the room towards his lover.

 

fuck thats hot, seungcheol thinks to himself looking at jihoon's cute ass sway from side to side as he crawls and the needy look in his eyes. jihoon looks ethereal with his slender body covered in sweat and pale skin that he knows would look beautiful covered in hickeys. when jihoon reaches between seungcheol's thighs and in front of his dick, he timidly starts to suck the tip wanting to take it slow and easy since it's been a while. but obviously seungcheol had other plans, taking jihoon's head into his hands and pushing jihoon right down his length.

 

jihoon gags, being forcefully choked by the huge dick in his mouth. but truthfully, this only turns jihoon on even more. seungcheol though ignores jihoon's gagging and continues to guide his head up and down his length. jihoon feels his saliva start to cover seungcheol's length, making it wet and slick. jihoon soon adjusts to seungcheol's fierce thrusts and starts to suck on seungcheol's length.

 

"such a good kitten, taking my cock so well. keep doing what you're doing and you might be able to come tonight." 

 

jihoon hums, sending vibrations to seungcheol's dick. jihoon, after getting comfortable with seungcheol's thrusting pace, starts to touch himself again. he desperately pulls on his dick trying to match seungcheol's pace. seungcheol reaches down and starts tugging on jihoon's nipple piercing that makes jihoon mewl in lust. 

 

with jihoon spread out legs almost parallel to each other and on his knees, seungcheol can clearly see jihoon tugging on his cute, red and leaking dick. the sight is almost too much to handle and seungcheol comes in jihoon's mouth without warning while holding jihoon's head down on his dick. jihoon swallows readily and continues sucking, trying to milk seungcheol dry.

 

seungcheol cockwarms jihoon's mouth as he notices jihoon's thighs clenching and unclenching, a tell tale sign of jihoon reaching his climax. "come baby, come for daddy," seungcheol finally says and jihoon almost immediately comes messily on his stomach, some painting carpeted floor milky white. jihoon looks absolutely fucked out and beautiful with his eyes closed and seungcheol's dick still in his mouth. seungcheol doesn't mind, loving the warmth jihoon's mouth provides. 

 

an idea pops up in seungcheol's mind and he fishes his phone out of his pocket. he swiftly opens the camera application and makes sure the lighting is good enough and snaps a photo of jihoon's pleasured face and dick in mouth. seungcheol continues taking multiple pictures of jihoon at different angles as jihoon is still in his post-come state. jihoon finally opens his eyes gaining some consciousness after coming down and right as this moment, he hears the click of the camera as he looks directly at it. 

 

"so beautiful my jihoonie." seungcheol coos while taking even more pictures.

 

"s-stop cheollie." jihoon says while getting off seungcheol's cock and covering his face with his cum covered hands. seungcheol smiles at the shy gestures loving how jihoon is cold and firm to other members but turns timid and submissive only in front of him (although soonyoung might be the second one but that's beside the point).

 

seungcheol puts down his phone and strokes jihoon's hair lovingly. jihoon leans into his touch and starts to shed some tears. seungcheol panics as he hears jihoon's soft sniffles. seungcheol guides his hands to cup jihoon's chin and gently tilted his head up to look at him. the small tear tracks are visible on jihoon's face and right now all seungcheol wants to do is wrap jihoon up in a million blankets and give him all his favourite food while telling him everything is okay.

 

"what's wrong baby?" seungcheol asks in concern.

 

jihoon sniffles once more before he manages to spit out the barely coherent words. "i-i swor-ry cheowlie, i dwint mean to mess with soonie, i was so lonely and soonie looked so good and i already kind of knew he liked me and i...i... i...." jihoon cries in seungcheol's hands. 

 

seungcheol's heart breaks and he uses his thumbs to wipe away the falling tears. "hoonie look, im not angry at you. i know i haven't been the best boyfriend in the world and i know i should be mad at you but look, im not angry, see? everything is okay. in fact, do you wanna do something extra fun with soonie?"

 

"f-fun? what fun?" jihoon asks confused.

 

"well, when you and soonie were doing  _that_ i actually found it kind of hot and maybe we could include him in  _us_." 

 

"you mean...."

 

"yep, exactly that." seungcheol smiles down at jihoon and jihoon beams back up, having an idea of what seungcheol had in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry but I had to finish what I started ,, also I live for cute soft sub jihoon acting cutely in front of his dom only me? okay..


End file.
